


The Great Hunt

by rosamynal



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hair-pulling, Sexual Tension, Vampire Bites, Voice Kink, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosamynal/pseuds/rosamynal
Summary: An AU in which, rather than a Garlean prince, Zenos Galvus is a vampire hunter.One night, he encounters his perfect prey.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Comments: 31
Kudos: 87





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I thank shoutz for this idea. <3

The vampire writhed beneath the hunter’s boot. It had been a dismal and disappointing hunt. The wretch under his boot barely deserved being killed by  _ him _ \--much less one of his favorite blades. 

“To think that people actually  _ fear _ your kind,” he sighed. “Weaklings, the lot of you. Are none of you worth even a moment’s interest?”

The creature hissed and scrabbled its claws in the dirt. Zenos scoffed. He leaned more of his weight on the thing’s head. Its screech was cut short as he crushed its skull under his heel. Its dying cry echoed among the trees in the dark wood.

Zenos Galvus sneered and wiped his boot on the ground beside the still corpse. Drawing a small knife from his knee-high boot, he cut off an ear to serve as proof of his kill. From what he could recall, the bounty was paltry even for such a weak vampire, but it would pay food and lodgings for a day at the least. He tucked it into a small bag hanging from his belt. 

The sensation of being watched stilled his hand as he wiped the blade clean on the vampire’s ragged clothes. A moment’s focus informed him of something behind him and to his left. He tightened his grip on the knife’s handle. 

“How very brave of you to kill a youngling,” a voice taunted. “A grand display of your skills, hunter, to kill one of my children in such a manner.”

His knife flashed through the darkness. It flew between two trees only to embed itself in the trunk of a third. Mist gathered around the still-vibrating handle. Zenos cocked his head ever so slightly as the mist formed into a pale, delicate hand around the dagger. It easily withdrew the weapon from its improvised sheath.

“I must ask: would you dare turn your attention towards  _ me _ , instead, oh great hunter?”

His hand dropped to the sword sheathed at his hip. Widening his stance, he readied himself for any sudden attacks. A chuckle from the darkness to his right nearly made him lash out, but he held steady. More of the figure attached to the hand revealed itself. 

It was a tall, pale, female Elezen--he never bothered to learn the differences between the two races--with long, white hair and eyes the color of bright rubies. The woman wore a black and green bodice over leather pants with boots up to her knees. She smirked, revealing a long fang as she held the knife up by the blade’s tip.

“You’re no fool,” she observed. “I like that in my prey.”

Zenos sneered at the vampire and tensed, preparing for a fight. 

“I’ve fought chatterboxes like you before,” he observed tersely. “You talk to make up for skill; hope to bore the hunter to sleep with your words.”

“I see… You prefer to speak through actions,” she purred. “Oh, you  _ are _ my kind of prey.”

She was on him in a flash. His sword silently unsheathed in time to catch and parry the knife. Zenos followed through, drawing a shortsword from his back. It arced down, aiming across the Elezen’s torso.

It sliced through mist. Zenos growled in silent frustration as the cloud swept around him. He turned in time to see it reform; he lunged with both blades. The vampire dodged one, but the other sliced into her side, cutting into her black bodice. She hissed in pain as the silver blade burned her. Before he could press the attack, pain flashed through his torso. Zenos glanced down to see his knife sticking out of his side.

He dropped to one knee. Gritting his teeth, he lashed out with the sword in his right hand. A cold hand clasped over his, stopping his swing. The vampire tightened her grip as she loomed over the injured hunter. Black blood dripped down her side; it mirrored his own injury. Zenos nearly found it poetic.

She tilted her head as her ruby gaze studied him. 

“Other hunters would have used a spell by now. Where is your magic, great hunter?”

Zenos spat at her in response. A slow, devious smirk crept across her pallid face.

“I see. You’re a  _ Brute _ . Such big talk from someone unable to cast even the simplest of spells; no wonder you focus on children.”

Her fingers grabbed hold of a handful of his long, blond hair near the scalp. They twisted the strands and pulled his head backwards, exposing his neck. His free hand flew up to pry her off, but the vampire was too strong. 

“Weakling,” she hissed, low and slow. “You’re barely worth biting.”

Zenos managed a smirk. 

“And yet this  _ weak Brute _ drew first blood.”

The vampire bared her fangs in an annoyed hiss. 

Dropping the blade in his right hand, he reversed his grip and pulled her onto the ground by the wrist. She tightened her hold on his hair as she fell, dragging him with her, but switching their positions. Zenos pinned her beneath him.

He pulled the knife out of his side, gritting his teeth through the pain. The vampire's nostrils flared as the smell of his blood reached her. The knife aimed at her heart and stabbed. 

She caught his wrist just shy of the blade piercing her flesh. Zenos threw his weight behind the attempt with a snarl. It edged closer until she yanked on his hair. His head twisted to the side, throwing him off just enough that the vampire overpowered him. 

They rolled over in the dirt. She pinned him long enough to sink her fangs into his neck. Zenos cried out at the pain only for it to quickly fade into warm pleasure. His pale blue eyes rolled back into his skull. He bit back a moan and stopped short of pushing her face further into his neck.

Zenos gathered his wits. Struggling against the hand pinning his arm to the ground, he tried to stab the knife into her.

The vampire writhed atop him as he felt her suckle from his neck, stopping him cold. A muffled moan breathed into his dampened skin. A fresh spike of pleasure coursed through his veins. A haze came over his mind that whispered of surrender and  _ peace _ . His hand trembled. Fingers twitched around the handle as his eyes drifted closed. 

The vampire moaned again before licking his neck. Digits gingerly touched the injury at his side. Warmth seeped into both wounds. Despite the sudden numbness, Zenos felt them stitch closed. He opened his eyes to find the vampire straddling his broad chest.

Her white hair cascaded down either side of her head as she cocked it over one shoulder. A smile danced on her face while a light illuminated her eyes. Instincts honed over a lifetime of training urged Zenos to strike, but curiosity stayed his hand.

"You stopped," he observed. "You could have drained me, but you didn't. You even healed me."

"You could stab me right now, but you haven't," she retorted, eyes glancing at his hand limply holding the knife. "We both seem to be going against our natures."

"I know my reason. What is yours?"

The vampire smirked and lifted her hand to wipe the blood from her chin. The motion was slow and deliberate. Her eyes never left his. Zenos chuckled.

"You find me interesting," he noted. 

"That's one way to put it," she shrugged. 

He tried to sit up. She braced herself against his shoulders, pinning him in place. 

"Then, pray tell, how would you put it?" he pressed.

A confident smile crossed the vampire's face. She dragged a claw from his shoulder to his neck. Even through the layers of his clothes, the action left goosebumps in its wake.

"I find you  _ delicious _ ," she hissed. "Why cut down a tree when I can enjoy the harvest?"

Zenos coldly glared at the vampire.

"I am not chattel," he spat. "I refuse to lay down and be fed upon by a creature such as  _ you _ ."

A faint frown darkened the vampire's features. One of her hands slowly came to rest on his neck; her claws dug into his skin. Zenos clenched his teeth through the brief pain. Heat, however, started to gather between his legs. 

"Such a shame. I had hoped to convince you instead of making you a thrall. It alters the taste, you see. There's something about free will that makes the blood taste  _ spicier _ ."

The vampire languidly rolled her hips on Zenos' chest as she purred the last word. His breath hitched. The haze lingering at the edges of his mind after her bite whispered to him; it urged him to surrender-- _ to give in _ . 

The knife slipped out of his hand. He brought both to rest on her hips. A smirk curled the corner of his lips as he massaged her slowly warming flesh, edging closer and closer to her inner thighs. The vampire’s eyes briefly widened. A flush tinged her pale face thanks to his blood. She rocked on top of him, slowly rubbing herself against his chest. A soft moan escaped her. Zenos found himself wanting to hear it again.

Strange. He had fought female vampires before, but this one was the first he would actually consider…

Seizing the thought and her relaxed state, Zenos rolled over and forced her under him. Her hands moved to push him away, but he pressed a hungry kiss to her lips; her hands then tangled themselves in his long hair as she deepened the gesture. The taste of his blood lingered in her mouth. For some reason, it spurred him on even more. 

The vampire tugged on his hair. This time, he made no effort to stifle his guttural moan. She kissed him once more. One hand slipped out of his hair to gently cradle his cheek. 

“Perhaps I should spare your will,” she purred, eyes half-lidded. “There is promise in you, my little Brute.”

Zenos turned his head to kiss her palm. The vampire shifted beneath him, rubbing against his leg with a stifled--yet needy--moan. 

“Does the hunter have a name?”

“Zenos Galvus,” he purred, tilting her head back to kiss the soft skin of her neck. “Does the vampire have one, or has she forgotten it?”

She chuckled, but answered nonetheless.

“I am known as a warrior among my kind. You may use that title, for now.”

A final kiss and the vampire faded into mist, leaving Zenos alone in the forest. Her voice echoed from the darkness as the mist vanished.

“Hear me, hunter. Endure. Survive.  _ Live _ . For the rush of blood. For the time between the seconds--live. For the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world--live!”

Zenos closed his eyes as the sound of her voice faded. His lips broke into a smile.

“I will,” he swore. “And I will find you again, Warrior. You shall be my Great Hunt.”


	2. Hunted

It had taken Zenos longer than he would have liked to admit to track his quarry down to this ancient part of the forest. Over the past week, she had proven more elusive than the average vampire, which explained her _allure_. 

He paused to lean against a tree as the memory of her bite floated to the forefront of his mind. Ever since that night, he had been plagued by thoughts of hunting her down only to be bitten again. His cock twitched at the memory of how her venom had spread through him, numbing him to the pain of her fangs piercing his skin. The giant of a man groaned into the tree bark as he wondered how the pure pain itself would feel without the vampire’s venom.

“You’ve made this too easy, hunter,” a familiar voice taunted from the surrounding darkness. “I’m almost insulted.”

He scoffed in response and pushed away from the tree. While part of him yearned to feel her bite again, he would make the vampire earn her next taste.

“Perhaps you shouldn’t have left such an obvious trail,” he countered. “I would expect better from a vampire of your age. One would almost believe you _wished_ to be found.”

“And if I did?” 

The breathy whisper tickled his ear. Zenos had to restrain the instinct to dash away from the sudden pressure on his shoulders and reposition himself. He forced himself to remain in place and merely glanced over his shoulder in the direction of the voice.

“I would question if you truly are worth the effort of hunting.”

A cold scoff assaulted his ear. The pressure vanished from his back as a mist swept around him. It hovered a few fulms away from the man before materializing into the vampire's white-haired Elezen form. Tonight, she wore a dark blue bodice with black pants. Tight leather boots hugged her legs up to her thighs, giving Zenos a good view of her legs. His hand reflexively dropped to the sword at his waist. 

"Relax, hunter. If I wanted to feed from you, I would have taken a bite while you were still unaware of my presence."

A rare sense of disappointment swept through him. His jaw tightened at the realization that he _did_ want to feel her fangs pierce his skin again. How deeply could she drink before he began to feel the effects? Would she even be able to drain a man his size? Or would she struggle to do so, leaving him half-dead and her panting with a bloated stomach--

With a shake of his head, the blond giant eased his stance, but kept his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Such a statement implies you have a plan," he observed. 

"Perhaps I do," she replied with a catlike smile. "What do you think of a high-stakes game, hunter?"

"I would question the logic of a vampire playing with stakes."

The vampire snorted a laugh into her fist. When she leveled her glowing, red gaze at Zenos, amusement lingered on her lips. The tips of her fangs glinted in the moonlight that peeked through the dense canopy above. The sight was enough to make Zenos bite the inside of his cheek to keep from groaning.

“Tonight shall be decisive. You have until the sun rises to drive one of your blades through my heart,” she said, lifting a pale hand to her chest. “If you fail, then I will claim you as my prize and keep you for eternity.”

His knuckles turned white with the force of his grip on the sword hilt. Pale blue eyes nearly fluttered shut at the thought of being the vampire’s blood source for the rest of time. How would she manage it? Surely the steady progress of time would claim even him. What was her plan? He swallowed past the sudden knot in his throat and forced his breathing to return to normal.

“Why would you make yourself the prey?” he asked. “When I’ve hunted others like you, they try to kill _me_ before sunrise, not vice-versa. What exactly is your game?”

Her form flickered before dissipating into mist. It flowed forward, breaking over him like a wave and surrounding his large form. Wherever it touched, he felt fingers groping or clinging to him. It suddenly grasped his cock through his pants, forcing his lips to part in a gasp and causing his head to fall back. Zenos moaned before he could stifle the sound.

A light pressure to one of his shoulders while the mist tugged on his growing erection milked another-- _deeper--_ moan from the man.

“I think you’ll enjoy my game, hunter,” the vampire whispered in his ear. “Did you truly think I hadn’t noticed the effect I had on you?”

Before he could fully give in to the vampire’s caresses, Zenos’ mind snapped out of its pleasure-induced stupor. He lashed out with the sword at his hip, slashing through the air with it and dispelling the mist surrounding him. He fell to one knee with a growl as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Stubborn _Brute_ ,” the vampire spat as she appeared some fulms away. The glare of her red eyes cut through the darkness. “Why resist me? Weren’t you enjoying yourself? Will you deny yourself just to prove a point?”

A glint of metal flashed through the air. The vampire vanished yet again; a knife seemingly sprouted out of the tree she had been standing in front of. Zenos slowly lowered his hand to his bent knee. 

“I won’t fall for your tricks, Beast,” he informed the darkness, knowing full well the vampire was listening. “Six hours is more than enough to find and kill you.”

Her laughter rippled through the surrounding forest. Zenos focused his senses in an effort to pinpoint the source. Another knife flew into the darkness to his left while he forced himself to his feet. A distant _thunk_ informed him the vampire had moved again.

“I can _smell_ your arousal, hunter,” she taunted. “Is it from the thought of killing me or the idea of becoming _mine_?”

A whisper teased at the edges of his consciousness. It sang softly of _surrender_ . What would his life become if he were to lower his weapon and let the woman claim him? It promised him that she would _care_ for him; he would want for nothing.

Zenos shook his head to clear his mind of the spell; at least, he assumed it to be one. He had yet to encounter its like before, but he had also never encountered a vampire quite like _her._ The Elezen appeared ilms from his face and smirked up at him.

"Perhaps I underestimated you, _Zenos_ ," she observed, drawing his name out into a soft hiss. "After that show of will, I think I'll keep my word."

The haze plaguing his mind fully lifted. The tall man stared down at the white-haired vampire as the realization that the sensation _had_ been caused by some sort of spell struck him. Not many of the vampires he had fought in the past had been able to so fully ensorcel him. The implied strength of the one he faced now made his blood _sing_. He grinned down at her. 

With levin speed, he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground until they were eye level. She writhed in his grip, drawing a chuckle out of the man.

"Cocky, aren't you?" he asked. "Releasing me from your spell and then coming within range. I'm going to think you have a death wish, Beast."

A moan vibrated in her throat as he tightened his grip. Her lips twisted into a smirk while her hands reach up to take hold of his wrist. Pale fingertips dug into his skin as she pulled herself up; her thighs squeezed and rubbed together.

"From what I felt earlier, I would say _you're_ the cockier one," she purred. "You _are_ aware I don't need to breathe, correct? Or does this simply help you get off?"

He drew another hidden blade with a snarl. The silver gleam flashed towards the vampire, who dissipated into mist just before it made contact. The white vapor drifted out of his reach and up to a branch where she reformed, straddling the wood. She braced herself against the branch and leaned over to peer down at him with a smirk. Her hips languidly moved back and forth as she watched him, rubbing herself against the branch between her legs.

"Looks like you're the one getting off," he observed in a low, rough voice.

The gravelly sound caught him off guard, but the vampire's eyes fluttered closed. Fangs nipped at her lower lip as she groaned into her mouth. 

"Keep talking," she begged. Red slivers focused on him. "Don't stop."

The small whine in her voice tightened something at the base of his cock. The temptation to simply take her mounted within him, but it felt different from before; more instinctive rather than a pure desire. Zenos wondered what she would look like impaled on his length as he fucked her against the tree.

The memory of her challenge echoed in his mind. He realized what the vampire was doing and bared his teeth in an annoyed snarl. She was buying herself time; well, two could play that game.

"What would you have me say?" he asked, taking a few steps towards the branch.

"Anything," she gasped with a particularly long rub against the bark.

Zenos hummed and cocked his head as if he were considering his next words. He chuckled and crossed his arms before tilting his head back at the lurid display above him.

"For not needing to breathe, you seem rather short of breath," he observed. "Come down and let me _help_ you." 

She lay down on the branch with a groan. Her arms wrapped around it in a tight embrace while her white hair spilled down. If he reached up, he could probably grasp the tips. Zenos leaned to one side to get a better look at her face. He smirked when his pale blue eyes met her bright red.

“Do _you_ truly believe I don’t see the game you’re playing, Beast?” he purred. 

The vampire tensed and tightened her grip on the branch. His smirk widened into a grin as he caught the slow roll of her hips against the wood. He spoke slowly, giving each word its own weight and watching how each growled syllable affected the Elezen.

“You’re drawing this out. You hope to distract me until the sun rises and you _claim_ me as your own… I suppose ‘pet’, would be the correct term. If not that, then you are pretending to be vulnerable in the hopes that if I strike, I will leave an opening for you to retaliate.”

“Yes. _Yesss_ ,” she moaned. “More. Give me _mm-_ more. Don’t stop now, my hunter.”

“But what would you do if I did?” he pressed, trying not to let her moans get to him. “What if I were to stop talking, Beast, and simply walk away?”

The bark of the branch splintered under her grip. Zenos took a step back as it fell; her ruby glare froze him in place.

“I won’t let you,” she hissed.

He put a finger to his lips and smirked at her. The vampire’s eyes widened as he took one step back and then another. A third step made her leap from the branch onto Zenos. The tall man easily snatched up her wrists when she tried to grab at him. He pushed her against the large trunk of the nearby tree. Once her arms were pinned over her head, he leaned in with a confident smirk. 

When he took a breath as if to speak, the vampire’s eyes widened. Zenos released it as a chuckle making her bare her fangs in annoyance. Another inhale let him catch her scent. He had expected blood, damp, or decay as he had smelled on so many others of her kind. Instead, the Elezen smelled of petrichor and lilies. A hum rumbled in his chest while the tall man lowered his face to sample her scent from the crook of her neck. 

The vampire arched into him, pressing her breasts against the front of his white coat and making them bulge up over the top of her dark blue bodice. A reflexive urge came over him. For a split second, he wanted nothing more than to nip the tip of the Elezen’s long ears. His lips even got so far as to part--baring the flat edges of his teeth--before he caught himself. He scolded himself with a low growl; the sound made her writhe against him. A needy whine keened through the gap between them. Once more, her thighs rubbed together--but this time Zenos caught a whiff of a different scent and noticed the damp spot on the dark fabric of her pants.

“Please,” she begged in a low whisper. “Say _something_.”

A second hum and a tilt of his head was all he offered her to show he was thinking. Something in her eyes told the man this wasn’t _fully_ an act. Whether it was genuine from the start or if she had worked herself up to this point, Zenos couldn’t tell, but from what he could see she was on the very edge--and simply from his voice, it seemed. The thought alone concentrated his blood into his cock and made the swelling organ press into the vampire. 

She writhed against the tree with a whimper. More pleading words tumbled from her lips in an attempt to make him speak. Zenos smirked at the idea that entered his mind. He leaned in, nearly pressing his lips against the base of the vampire’s ear. She grew still in anticipation. He inhaled.

Zenos bit her neck as hard as he could. The vampire cried out. At first, he couldn’t tell if it was pain or pleasure, but soon had his answer as the woman’s cry turned into a moan and she relaxed in his grip. He moved lower and nipped the pale, cool skin at the crook of her neck. His training and years of experience scolded him for exposing more of his own vulnerable neck to a vampire--but he found he didn’t care.

He surged forward on impulse, trapping his growing erection between them as he bit her a third time. It was his strongest bite yet. To his surprise, his comparatively dull canines pierced her skin. Tart, metallic blood gushed into his mouth as she moaned again and tried to pull away. He chased after her neck, keeping her in place with his elbow.

“Stop. You’ll turn if you drink too much.”

“Then I’ll turn,” he reasoned. She gasped at the sensation of his words vibrating along her skin. “I can turn and still kill you by sunrise.”

“But your humani-TY!” she cried out as he bit down harder on her neck, tearing the wounds wider.

“ _Humanity_?” he spat. “I’m a hunter, remember? Humanity doesn't matter to us.”

The vampire tried to slip away. He drew his last knife and plunged it into her shoulder, pinning her to the tree. Zenos sensed her try to dissipate into mist, but the silver in the blade nullified the ability. 

The blond drank deeply and greedily, throwing caution to the wayside and letting his instincts guide him. The blood began to change him from the moment it settled heavily into his stomach. His mouth ached as his canines elongated. The darkness surrounding them slowly brightened. Her scent grew more concentrated, filling his mind with the urge to turn the tables and claim _her_ . A deep moan vibrated in his throat; she arched into him. Words spilled out of her, begging him for _something_ he didn’t catch in his lust for _more_.

Dull pain pierced his own neck as the vampire bit him; immense pleasure soon followed. His legs gave out and he fell to the ground, dragging the Elezen with him. The moment his back touched the forest floor, he rolled over and pinned the woman beneath him. He ignored the blood flowing from his own neck to bite her again--made easier by his newly grown fangs--this time on the untouched side of her neck. She clung to him, hands on the back of his head pressed him into her skin as if urging him to drink as deeply as he could. He was only too eager to please. The woman cried out a moment later, releasing a new scent for him to savor. Zenos grinned into her neck with the satisfaction of what he had accomplished.

Without warning, the vampire lunged upwards to bite him again. The abrupt motion freed her from his own grip, but tore a gash in her neck. She latched on to his throat and began to feed, recovering what he had taken from her. He moaned once more and rolled onto his back to make it easier for her to feed. Zenos held her in place as she drank with a fervor and thirst to match his own. His eyes rolled into the back of his head while she fed and he felt his pulse slow down with each gulp she took.

Darkness claimed him.


	3. Hunt

The Midlander tore through the forest. Her clothes caught on branches that tugged on her clothes and scratched at her skin. With a yelp, she tripped over an exposed tree root sending the woman to the forest floor. The brunette scrambled to her feet, only to run face first into a solid object. 

Arms windmilled as her momentum sent her backwards. A gloved hand snatched her wrist before she could fall while its partner steadied her until she regained her footing. Heaving a grateful sigh, the woman smiled and thanked the man who had seemingly appeared out of nowhere to catch her.

Dressed in hunters’ leathers and wearing a white coat, the blond man towered over her. His lips slowly spread into a polite smile that stopped short of his ice blue eyes. Once he was sure of her stability, he released her to let his left hand idly rest on the sword at his waist. He tilted his head while his pale eyes studied her. For some reason, she could swear they glowed in the darkness of the forest.

“What has you running through the woods at this hour of night, woman?”

Although his words rumbled with a low menace, something in his voice made her lower her guard. After all, he  _ had _ saved her from falling, hadn’t he? And he was a hunter, judging by his clothing. As a rule, they were a strange bunch, but hunters were sworn to protect everyone else from what lurked in the night.

“There’s a vampire out there. She ambushed us and chased me all the way here.”

He hummed in understanding. Dried leaves crunched underfoot as he took a few steps in the direction from which she had come. He stopped and partially turned to study her over his shoulder.

“Are you alone?”

The innocent question summoned a burning heat to her face. Coupled with the way his pale eyes swept over her form, the woman found it difficult to think—much less answer. She nodded before forcing an explanation past her lips.

“The vampire killed everyone else. I’m the only one left.”

Another hum. The sound settled across her senses and heat pooled within her core. She exhaled forcefully, shifting in place under his watchful gaze. Her own eyes took in his immense stature; her pink tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. An arrogant smirk twisted the hunter’s handsome lips as he turned away to inspect the forest around them. 

“Do you know how to reach the nearest town?”

“I do,” she admitted hesitantly, wanting nothing more than for his icy gaze to return to her, “but it’s about a day’s walk by foot.”

A third hum as the man nodded.

“Good,” he purred. “That means no one will interrupt.”

Something subtly changed in the hunter’s demeanor. The brunette felt compelled to close what little distance stood between her and the blond giant.

“I-interrupt what?” she stammered, trying to ignore her growing arousal.

The man chuckled as he turned to face her. His eerily glowing eyes enthralled her into hesitantly approaching the hunter. His smirk slowly widened into a grin, displaying his fangs in the moonlight.

“My meal.”

The woman barely satisfied his hunger. Zenos dropped the dessicated corpse onto the forest floor; the scavengers would take care of its disposal. He licked his lips of her sweet blood and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. The hunter only hoped his beast had left him something other than this morsel.

Movement behind Zenos caught his attention. He faced the source to find the Elezen approaching while dragging another Midlander behind herself. The man struggled in her iron grip, legs kicking and flailing. His panicked heartbeat pounded in Zenos’ ears as she flung the man to the blond’s feet.

Soon after his change, the giant of a man had discovered a preference for the taste of adrenaline in his prey’s blood. Night after night, his beast would startle their prey and flush it out of hiding so he could gleefully give chase. 

This time, however, his beast had brought the meal to him. Zenos tilted his head at her in silent inquiry. The Elezen hoisted her shoulders in a shrug.

“I wasn’t sure how long you would take.”

“Not very,” he replied. “The woman was barely worth the effort of charming her.”

The Hyur at his feet gasped at his words. His gaze swept the area before noticing the corpse behind Zenos. Tears streamed down the man’s face as he shouted something unintelligible. He tried to scramble past Zenos, but the blond giant pinned him in place with a heavy foot. The hunter leaned onto the Hyur until the latter cried out in pain and stopped struggling. 

Zenos bent over, tilting his head to better see the Midlander’s face. 

“Stop,” he ordered coldly. “You’ll ruin your taste with all that  _ sniveling _ .”

The tears continued unabated; Zenos sneered. He kicked the man onto his back and kept him still with a foot on his abdomen. The begging immediately began. Pleas to spare the Hyur’s life tumbled from his lips while tears poured from his eyes.

The hunter leaned in once more, applying pressure to the man’s internal organs until the cries turned painful. 

“I’ll give you one chance,” Zenos growled. The crying immediately stopped as the Hyur grew attentiive. “Evade me until morning and you may keep your life. Should I catch you before then, however, I will take my time and drain you of every drop of blood.”

The man’s dark eyes widened. He scrabbled in the dirt with his hands in a futile effort to free himself from below Zenos’ foot. The blond smirked.

“ _ Run _ ,” he ordered, lifting his foot. 

The Midlander scrambled to his feet and dashed into the darkness. His beast walked over to him. Her arm looped around Zenos’ waist as she leaned into the giant.

“Now what’s the point in  _ that _ , my hunter?”

Zenos bared his fangs in a wide grin. He slipped out of the white coat that would give him away in the darkness and removed his sword belt.

“I wanted a  _ hunt _ , my beast.”

He vanished after his prey.

Blood coated his hands and chin. Zenos sat astride the Midlander’s corpse as he licked the blood from his fingers and palms; deft tongue making sure he missed nothing. The blond twisted his hand to catch the blood dripping down the side of it. 

It had been a decent chase. His prey had been unimaginative and too overtaken by fear to provide satisfying sport, but Zenos had found entertainment in it nonetheless. True to his word, when he had decided to put the cowering thing out of its misery, he bled it slowly—which made every mouthful better than the last thanks to his prey’s mounting fear.

A sudden noise made Zenos turn in place to face the intruder. Instincts made him bare his bloodied fangs in a warning snarl and his hands tensed into claws. He wasn’t ready to give up his prey just yet—there could still be blood hiding in the organs.

A reprimanding  _ hiss  _ scolded him. Recognizing the sound, Zenos relaxed his mouth and hands. His beast came into view a moment later; in one hand she loosely held his coat and sword belt. She paused a few fulms away to take in the sight. Her scent slowly drifted towards him. He breathed it in deeply, savoring the taste of her on the night breeze. The Elezen squirmed in place when he focused his gaze on her. Before he could speak, she dropped his things and darted forward to tackle him off his prey. 

His beast tried to pin him to the ground, but he flipped her over and straddled her. The woman writhed between his legs, trailing her hands up his thighs and squeezing his slowly warming skin. The fresh blood entering his system responded to her touch. He leaned over to groan into her neck as his erection swelled.

"My  _ beast _ ," he hissed with a roll of his hips.

She moaned in response and one of her hands grabbed the base of his dick. Her fingers struggled to fully wrap around him, but her tight attempt made it all the better. With a deft flick, she tugged a low groan out of him that turned into a growl. Her other hand caught him by the back of the neck to keep his lips against her cool skin.

"Again," he ordered, activating a sliver of his power.

Her eyes widened as his words rumbled against her skin before seeping into her. The vampire's red eyes fluttered shut and she bit her lower lip with a stifled moan. She pulled again, slow and steady from base to tip. Her thumb traced the vein down his length; when it reached the head, the digit circled the tip and settled on rubbing the underside. A deep groan vibrated against her neck while he slowly thrust into her grip. 

"Not enough, my beast," he warned, continuing his patient pace. "I want  _ you _ tonight; not just your hand."

More of his ability slipped into his voice, making the woman shudder against him. He caught her scent anew as she squirmed with need. Zenos braced himself over her with one hand while the other slipped between them to unfasten her pants. He tilted his head to purr in her ear as he teased her folds with a light touch.

"Shall I keep talking, my beast, or let you work yourself on my finger?"

The Elezen gasped as the long digit slowly slid into her up to the last knuckle. The slick walls squeezed when he crooked it. Her hand released his neck only to hold his large hand between her legs. Slim hips twisted as she rocked herself on his hand and grew wetter by the second. Her other hand remained tight around his cock. It squeezed tighter and tighter as her arousal mounted. 

Zenos chuckled into the pale skin of her neck. At the rumbling sound, she seized around his finger. The vampire forced his hand as deep into her folds as it could go out of a desperate  _ need _ . Her legs tried to follow suit, closing around the large man, but he pushed back on one thigh with his free hand and a growl. 

That was enough.

His beast moaned, fingers digging into him wherever possible as she came into his hand. Zenos’ swollen cock twitched in response, as if to beg for attention. He bared his fangs in a grin and bucked into her tight grip, stifling his moan by biting his lower lip. The motion caught her eye; the woman focused her bright red gaze on him. Her eyes had a distant look to them and the pupils were blown wide. Before she could do much more than blink, he lunged for her throat and buried his fangs deep into her skin. 

The Elezen cried out in pleasure as her tart blood gushed into his mouth. One hand returned to cradling the back of his head while the other moved to his broad shoulder where it scratched five long lines through his leather armor as if it were nothing. Five fiery lines followed in the wake of her nails; the pain made him moan into her skin and bite down harder. As he suckled from his beast’s neck, Zenos stroked himself with the hand covered in her juices. Her small hand dropped and blindly groped for him, eager to help in any way possible. Her palm brushed against his aching head; his strokes stuttered to a standstill. It was all she needed to find him again and rub her palm into his tip. 

The blond released his hold on her neck with an irritated growl that only made her squirm beneath him. The white-haired woman begged him to continue; her slim thumbs hooked into her soaked small clothes and pulled them down along with her pants, granting him better access.

“ _ Please _ ,” she whined.

A rough chuckle left him as he grabbed her by the hips. In one swift motion, he rolled onto his back, pulled her on top of him, and tore off her soaked lower clothing. He smirked and sighed at the familiar feeling of her weight on his pelvis while she cooed. The vampire wrapped one hand around as much of his base as she could before lifting herself and guiding his cock into her.

Zenos groaned at the sensation that came from her slowly taking him in. A flush crossed her face, contrasting with her pale skin and the dark blood flowing from her neck. She rolled her hips, easing her way down his erection while her nails scratched more tears into his armor. Growing impatient, his hold on her hips tightened moments before he thrust upwards—hilting himself in one go. Her head flew back in a mute cry. 

They remained motionless while he felt her subtly shift to accommodate his girth. A low moan built in her throat as the vampire began to rock back and forth, clenching around him. Her nails found the grooves she had carved into his protection and deepened them until she cut through to his torso. Blood welled up from the scratches; they gleamed like rubies in the moonlight. His beast ran her fingers over the cuts, smearing the crimson liquid across her fingertips. She slowly brought them up to her mouth as she rode him and sucked hard on her bloodsoaked skin, cleaning every digit before repeating the process. 

He snatched her wrist after the third pass. Locking eyes with the Elezen, he propped himself up on one elbow and took her fingers into his mouth. Zenos lightly held her fingers in place while his tongue toyed them, licking them clean of his own sweetly spiced blood. 

A deep moan rumbled within his beast as her fingers reflexively hooked around his lower teeth and pinned his tongue. Using her other hand for leverage, she pushed into his abdomen and lifted herself up until only his tip remained in her. His lip curled back in a snarl; his teeth dug into her slim fingers to emphasize his warning. Her eyelids fluttered just before she speared herself on his length once more. 

A groan tore out of her throat as her inner walls squeezed him in an attempt at milking him. He fell flush onto his back at the sensation; her hand ripped out of his mouth, but his jaw dropped lower in a silent moan. Both of his hands gripped her thighs until his short nails drew blood. Zenos felt his power course through him alongside the wave of pleasure as he pinned the vampire with his gaze alone.

“Don’t.  _ Stop _ . My beast,” he snarled.

The Elezen squirmed on his length at the command. Bracing herself with both hands on his bloodied abdomen, she rocked back and forth on his aching cock. Her head fell back as she picked up the pace. Soon her cries echoed throughout the dark forest without caring about being heard. He soon joined his beast—thrusting his hips up to meet her while tightening his hold on her legs. Desire flooded his senses and fed into the grunts that punctuated their flesh slapping together.

With a final, simultaneous cry, the lovers came together. Their voices echoed through the forest before it fell silent.

Zenos relaxed against the forest floor, fully spent after the night’s activities. The vampire gave a content sigh as she leaned forward to rest on his chest while he softened within her. She tore what was left of his armor—she would have another made for him during the day—so that she could kiss his bare skin. 

“Another successful hunt, my Brute,” she purred.

The blond hummed in agreement, running his fingers through her white hair. He twisted his neck to look at where his kill lay a few fulms away.

“Shall we take it home, my beast?”

He felt her lips curl into a smile against his skin. She lifted her head to perch her chin on his chest; her hand idly traced the contours of his muscles as she spoke.

“We can. Will you carry it? I’ll go back to where I trapped the others and get the remaining two.”

Zenos focused his gaze on the woman as she sat up in his lap. He cocked an eyebrow to study her glimmering red eyes.

“You left some alive?”

“I left  _ two _ alive,” she corrected with a wry smirk, holding up that many fingers for emphasis. “I’m not as greedy as you, my hunter.” She suddenly loosed a lustful moan, however, as her hands dropped to slide up his bare chest. “Although… you  _ are _ a big man and I suppose that means you must eat more. I’ll just have to hunt down a few more for you.”

He caught her hands and brought them to his lips for a kiss. The same hands snatched his shoulders and pulled his face into reach of her own hungering lips for a deep kiss. Zenos smiled, but pulled away when it ended—only to glance down at where their bodies were joined.

“I’m not about to have you fetch our prey with nothing to cover your lower half. Don’t forget: that is  _ mine _ . You take the dead one; I’ll bring the living.”

She whined as he pulled out of her. To placate his beast, he gripped her chin and kissed her yet again, nipping her lower lip when he backed away. Zenos stood and tucked himself back into his pants. The Elezen stood with him and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind. A loving nip to his side soon followed.

“I’ll see you at home, my hunter.”

He sensed her dissipate into mist. It swirled around him to scoop up the corpse and vanish into the darkness, leaving him to walk back to her ambush point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
